Conversa em Dia de Sol
by Humanoid-girl
Summary: Percy queria encontrá-la novamente. Só não achava que isso iria acontecer em uma praia, debaixo de um sol escaldante.  continuação de Conversa em dia de chuva


**Conversa em Dia de Sol**

**Por Humanoid-girl**

O vento quente batia forte no meu rosto, o que de certa forma era bom; eu já estava cansado de ventos frios e chuvas intermináveis.

Olhei mais adiante, avistando uma barraca de sorvete a pouco mais de quinze metros. Corri até lá, não ligando muito para o fato de os meus pés estarem afundando na areia a cada passo que eu dava.

Parei ofegante em frente à barraca, e o homem que estava servindo os sorvetes olhou para mim de maneira divertida.

– Que fôlego! – disse ele, recebendo o dinheiro de uma garotinha que não aparentava ter mais do que sete anos. – Vai querer de que, garoto?

Não hesitei em responder:

– De chocolate.

– A maioria das crianças sempre pede de chocolate. – resmungou ele. – Nunca dão chance para os outros pobres sabores, especialmente os de alguma fruta. Sabe, algum dia o cacau responsável pelo chocolate do mundo irá acabar, e quem vai ficar mal nessa história? Eu. Por que todas as pessoas já estão viciadas demais em chocolate, e mesmo quando ele acabar não darão chance para os outros sorvetes e eu vou acabar na falência. Está aqui o seu. – ele estendeu para mim a casquinha com a bola de chocolate em cima com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Paguei a ele.

Tentei ignorar o fato de que acabara de comprar sorvete de um doido e fui andando, a passos lentos, de volta para onde minha mãe tinha estendido a sua espreguiçadeira nada chamativa. Ela estava deitada, com uns óculos de sol cobrindo os olhos. Só depois de um tempo percebi que ela estava cochilando.

Continuei andando. Eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar deitado em uma espreguiçadeira olhando para o sol, esperando que ele aos poucos torrasse a minha pele. Fora o fato de que se eu ficasse deitado, iria ficar uma poça de sorvete de chocolate derretido na minha camiseta, e eu definitivamente não queria isso.

Tive a impressão de que andei 100 quilômetros, mas na verdade não tinha ido tão longe assim. Ainda dava para ver a minha mãe deitada. Um garotinho fazia o velho truque do glacê com ela (ou creme para barbear, mas como estávamos em uma praia, achei mais provável ser glacê de bolo): colocou, com o maior cuidado, um pouco de glacê na mão da minha mãe, depois pegou um pouquinho de areia e soltou aos poucos no rosto dela, fazendo-a acordar do cochilo e, ainda sonolenta, colocar a mão cheia de glacê no rosto. É claro que minha mãe iria cair nessa. Já era de se esperar.

Desviei minha atenção da minha mãe e olhei bem ao redor. Algumas rochas estavam distribuídas pela areia, a maioria nem tão grande e nem tão pequena, tornando-as razoáveis para que eu me sentasse em uma delas. Sentei e fiquei observando o mar, terminando de tomar o sorvete.

Continuei olhando para o mar por um bom tempo, observando as ondas indo e vindo, cada uma em seu próprio ritmo.

Tomei um susto quando vi uma garota de cabelo loiro passar na minha frente, vestindo um short jeans e uma camiseta cinza, da mesma cor de seus olhos. Ela segurava em sua mão uma sacola, que estava, aparentemente, com algumas conchas.

Não é possível, será mesmo que é ela?

– Annabeth? – perguntei, saindo de cima da pedra e andando até ela.

Ela olhou-me, também não crendo que estava me vendo. Afinal de contas, quais eram as chances de nos encontrarmos novamente?

– Percy! – ela deu um meio sorriso. – Não esperava encontrar você aqui.

– É, nem eu. O que está fazendo aqui?

Ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo que estava caindo sobre o rosto dela atrás da orelha.

– Meus pais decidiram prolongar as férias. Ainda bem, por que desde que eu cheguei só choveu em Nova York.

– É, choveu bastante. – concordei.

Lembrei-me do dia em que nos encontramos pela primeira vez. De fato, fora em um dia de chuva. Um dia muito bom, para falar a verdade.

Ela viu alguma coisa no chão e se abaixou para pegá-la. Era uma concha cor de rosa, bem pequena. Colocou-a dentro da sacola que carregava.

– Está catando conchinhas? – perguntei, apontando para a sacola.

– Estou ajudando uma menina a construir um castelo de areia. Ela me pediu para pegar algumas conchas para ela. – ela levantou a sacola, que não continham tantas conchas assim.

– Quer ajuda? – perguntei, pegando uma concha que estava em baixo do meu pé e entregando a ela.

Ela pensou por um instante.

– Tudo bem, você pode me ajudar.

Catamos mais algumas conchas, e conversamos bastante também. Descobri que na verdade ela mora em São Francisco. O sonho dela de ser arquiteta é porque adora monumentos históricos e tal, e quer um dia construir algo como eles, que dure por muito tempo.

– Mas e quanto a você? – ela perguntou, colocando a sacola, já pesada de tantas conchas que havíamos catado, em cima de uma rocha. Enxugou uma gosta de suor que escorria pela sua testa.

Franzi a testa, coloquei as mãos dentro dos bolsos da bermuda que eu usava e fiquei trocando o peso do meu corpo de um pé para o outro.

– O que você quer saber sobre mim?

– Bem, eu te contei onde eu moro, com quem eu moro e o que me levou a escolher ser arquiteta quando eu crescer. Quero saber o mesmo sobre você.

– Tudo bem – eu disse, meio sem saber o que dizer. Eu não fazia muita coisa da vida. – Bem, eu moro em Nova York mesmo, em um apartamento pequeno com a minha mãe.

– Você gosta de morar com ela?

– Gosto, ela é muito legal. E tem manias interessantes, como a de comer e fazer a maioria das coisas azuis. Tipo: bolos azuis, biscoitos azuis, um monte de coisas azuis. É legal.

– Parece interessante. – ela comentou. Dava para perceber pela expressão dela que estava imaginando um banquete cheio de coisas azuis.

– É, bem interessante. – concordei, me lembrando dos deliciosos biscoitos azuis que eu havia comido no dia anterior.

– Já decidiu o que vai ser quando crescer? – ela mudou de assunto.

Cocei a cabeça.

– Er... não.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, me encarando com um olhar severo.

– O que foi? Eu já disse, é cedo demais para pensar nessas coisas.

Annabeth sentou-se em um rocha, dando um nó na sacola com as conchas, indicando que não precisávamos de mais conchas.

– Eu acho que você está com medo.

Assustei-me com as palavras dela.

– Medo?

– Sim, medo. Medo de escolher e não se dedicar o bastante a sua escolha. Medo de não se dar bem no que escolher.

Pensei bem nas palavras dela. Talvez ela estivesse certa.

– Talvez você tenha razão.

– Não podemos ter medo do que virá no futuro. – ela disse, como se já tivesse pensado naquilo por muito tempo.

– É, mas... – não consegui terminar a frase.

Dois garotos vinham correndo atrás de mim, gritando e correndo atrás de uma bola. Esbarraram em mim, o que me fez cair no mar. Quando eu ia me levantar uma onde me atingiu, e fui carregado só um pouquinho pelo mar.

– Percy? – Annabeth vinha em minha direção, rindo de mim.

– Eu estou bem. – disse eu, me levantando devagar.

Quando Annabeth olhou para o meu cabelo, não conseguiu se conter e riu mais ainda.

– O que? – perguntei, tocando no meu cabelo e percebendo o motivo das risadas dela. O meu cabelo estava cheio de algas.

Tirei-as do meu cabelo e joguei nela, que foi mais rápida e conseguiu se esquivar.

– Haha, ria, pode rir. Algum dia irá ter volta. – eu disse, voltando para a terra, pingando água.

– Vamos, Cabeça de Alga – ela disse, rindo do novo apelido que acabara de me dar. – Temos que ajudar uma garotinha a terminar o seu castelo de areia.

– Apostando corrida? – perguntei já me posicionando.

– É claro. – ela também se posicionou.

– No três.

– Um... – Annabeth iniciou a contagem.

– Dois...

– Três! – dissemos juntos e saímos em disparada.

Desde que eu a vi no ponto de ônibus, pela primeira vez, sabia que iria ver ela outra vez. Mas só não sabia que iria ser em uma praia, e que ela acabaria me arranjando um novo apelido. _Cabeça de Alga_.

* * *

Continuação não tão esperada assim de Conversa em Dia de Chuva. Aconselho ler ela, se não tiverem lido é só ir no meu perfil para achá-la.

Obrigada a todos os reviews que me mandaram em Conversa em Dia de Chuva, me deixou muito feliz ^^

Bom, espero que tenham gostado (:

Reviews?

bjs, e até a próxima

Humanoid-girl :*


End file.
